1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to package structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved package organization wherein the same is arranged to incorporate a pre-inscribed greeting message on a top surface of the lid of a package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packages of various types have been utilized in the prior art to convey interest, concern, and other emotional communication with a receiver of the package as directed by a sender. Such structure is exemplified in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,779 to Cole setting forth a package with a prepositioned tie member and a gift card mounted overlying the package structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,332 to Smith sets forth a further example of a package, with a surmounted configuration to overlie the package surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,244 to Richardson sets forth a further carton assemblage utilizing a designated figure to form a portion of an amusement aspect of the package when in an assembled configuration.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved package organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in presenting a message in conveyance from a sender to a receiver of the package and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.